


Tolerancy Part 9 in The Prank Wars Series

by Black_Pannther



Series: Prank Wars [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's prank on Sam leaves John to think his youngest son is gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tolerancy Part 9 in The Prank Wars Series

Dean’s dick finally healed up from that icy hot incident. He is now well enough to get Sam back and what he does will not end his little brother in the emergency room. That sixteen year old hellion is still going to fucking pay. Mark his words. He will pay.

Sam is sleeping soundly, drooling all over his pillow like the geek he is. He doesn’t know how a person sleeping on their back can just drool a string of saliva on the side of his cheek, is it really trailing into his ear? Gross. Okay, enough distraction, Time to take the L’Oreal Make up out of their sealed packages he bought a couple of days ago just for this occasion. By the time Dean gets done with him, he will look pretty.

Quietly, Dean took the foundation out of its package, twisted off his cap and started to gently apply it to his little brother’s face. He finally reached to where the saliva was trailing his cheek and carefully wiped it away with a Kleenex he had in the confines of his jean pocket. Sam stirred but didn’t awaken.

Next, he took the eye shadow, Aqua blue and carefully traced his upper eyelids. Gotta make it dark enough to be noticed. Next was the charcoal black eye liner, with the same color of mascara to thicken and darken his eye lashes. followed by the darkest blush he could find and applied it to his little brother’s cheeks. Last but not least, blood red lipstick. 

Next were his finger nails. Blood red. That’s what he called it anyways. By the time he got done, Sam looked like a prostitute and funny as hell. Then Dean crept out of his little brother’s room to hide the evidence of his own involvement. 

Ten minutes later, their father made his rounds, “Alright, every body up. You can’t sleep all day.” Dean comes out of his own room bright eyed and bushy tailed. Sam groaned his acknowledgement before he dragged himself to his feet. Hair wiled, looking like he stuck his finger in a light socket. 

By the time Sam got to the kitchen, Dean and their father was already sitting at the table with blue berry pancakes and sausage. Both looked up, Dean was holding his breath trying to keep from busting out laughing. Their father had the look of shock painted across his face. Mouth agape.

Sam looked at the two of them confused. “What’s up?”

“Well.” Struggled John. “I’d like to ask you the same thing. Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

Sam only shook his head in confusion.

Their father came up and put an arm comfortingly around Sam’s shoulders. “Now son. There is nothing to be ashamed of. I still love you no matter what.”

Dean could not contain himself any longer. His laughter echoed through the cabin and John turned to glare at his eldest son. “NOW DEAN, THAT IS ENOUGH. WE SHOULD BE CELEBRATING THAT YOUR BROTHER HAD FINALLY COME OUT OF THE CLOSET, NOT RIDICULE HIM.”

Sam shook his head in horror. “It’s okay Sam.” John patted him on the shoulder. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. I am still proud of you no matter what. ISN’T THAT RIGHT DEAN?”

“That’s right, S-S-SAMANTHA.” Another roll of laughter.

“DAMN IT DEAN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU NEED TO BE SINSITIVE TO YOUR BROTHER’S POSITION, NOT MAKE FUN OF HIM. IT TOOK A LOT OF COURAGE FROM HIM TO COME OUT LIKE THAT.”

“Sorry dad.” Said Dean not able to control his on going laughter. Their father gave him a threatening glare causing Dean to close his mouth, holding his breath so he could keep the rest of his laughter in but Sam could tell the laughter was still in his eyes.

“Don’t feel bad Sammy.” Comforted their dad “I always had my suspitions because you were always the sensitive one but I still love you and I don’t think any less of you for it but you didn’t have to put on makeup just to show me. You could have told me. I am not ashamed and you shouldn’t be either. Never be ashamed of who you are because you are my baby boy.”

Sam ran to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror and to his horror, he saw the make up. Then he grabbed a washcloth that was draped across the towel bar, wetted it and massaged a bar of soap in it and immediately started scrubbing his face with urgency, hoping to remove all of the make up. 

When he got back to the kitchen, he had to tell their dad the truth.

Shaking his head, “Uh… Dad. I’m not….You see…. Dean…. He….”

But John interrupted him. “It’s okay Sammy. I don’t think any different of you.”

Dean is laughing his ass off.

John mistakes Sam’s red semi-swollen eyes for him to be crying when he actually got soap in them from scrubbing that eye gook off of them.

“DAMN IT DEAN. LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE. SAM TOOK A LOT OF COURAGE OPENING HIS HEART UP TO US AND YOU GO AND LAUGH IN HIS FACE AND MAKE HIM CRY. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER HEAR, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A GROUP HUG TO SHOW SAMMY OUR SUPPORT AND YOU WILL SAY SOMETHING NICE TO HIM. DO YOU HEAR ME?”

“YES SIR.” Dean yelled as he jumped to his feet.

With Dean on the left side of Sam and John on the right side, They both had their arms around him in a loving hug. “Don’t worry son, I’m not ashamed of you. Love you boy.” Now it was Dean’s turn to offer words of comfort. “I’m sorry for laughing at you Sammy. I love you no matter what.” “It’s okay Dean, Sam whispered in his ear. “Because when dad’s gone, I am going to kick your ass. That’s right big brother, your ass is mine.” “Oh now Sammy.” Responded Dean. “Just because you came out of the closet, doesn’t mean you could have me. I’m your brother.”


End file.
